IBC Launches with Station ID “Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino”
March 23, 2014 Kung exciting ang TV landscape sa Pinas with ABS-CBN and GMA-7 competing for supremacy, mas magiging madugo ang labanan with the entry of The Kapinoy Network. In fact, bago pa man nag-launch ang iBC, the two major TV networks in the country are already in the colorful Pinoy mode matapos piratahin ang kani-kanilang talents. Last Friday, the Kapinoy Network has officially launched with an explosive and extravagant celebration at the Smart Araneta Coliseum in Diliman, Quezon City were invited to witness the big and breathtaking changes that the network will carry this year, coupled with big raffle prizes and celebrity performances enjoyed by the members of the trade and of the press tagged as IBC's Kapinoy in order to get fans and viewership. Eric Canoy, in a speech during the event, reiterated the tasks at their hands: “Starting a TV station is a very difficult task. There will be setbacks and false starts along the way. “It is in our nature to keep on trying until we succeed. It’s a new adventure for all of us. We hope that our presence as a relatively new and exciting player will help expand the field for the industry’s growth as a whole. We remain committed to the vision of a IBC that truly serves the best interests of our brothers and sisters, wherever they may be in providing high-quality entertainment, news and information, and public service through its media and marketing properties, television productions, event management, advertising, talent search and music recording.” All shows and programs taping in IBC Broadcast Center in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City have been transferred to satellite studios located all over the metro. Established programs are indubitably the root of all TV histories and also the roster of talents compared to ABS-CBN and GMA in their own stars from sports to beauty pageants, concerts and events while the multimedia companies providing solutions for radio, motion picture, print, publications, Internet broadcast, audio recording and photography include TV production and media network management, events management, advertising, and marketing. As if to emphasize its business strategy as being a cross between the Kapamilya and Kapuso networks, biz whiz Boots Anson-Roa launched IBC as the Kapinoy network that will provide cutting edge, poineering and trend-setting viewer-friendly innovative an creative programming to ABS-CBN and GMA. It will deliver this through HD and state-of-the-art facilities, sporting a new and exciting look to massive audiences from the unveiling of a tremendous line-up of huge expansion projects, an electic mix of new and exciting programs and the pool of Kapinoy superstars and talents ready for the finer points of Philippine TV gameplay to their stars and employees in terms of talent fees, good projects and appropriate trainings. The launching of IBC was accompanied by the revelation of its new station ID with a Filipino-like visually enticing music video for I for sports, B for entertainment and C for news and current affairs with the Philippine salakot encrypted all the cultural heritage to the best of your abilities of those film-like network idents composed by Freddie Saturno and Vehnee Saturno and lyrics by Louie Ocampo for the theme song for IBC jingle as the coorporate slogan called Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino offerings from Kapinoy network and a numerous list of new programs as IBC's sales and marketing strategy for tokusatsu and anime. Not to mention, IBC has Global IBC, INN, IBC Films, Kapinoy Talent Center, IBC Records, 93.5 Romance FM, DZT Radyo Buidyong 1386, iDMZ 891 FM, Sagip-Kapinoy, Bantay Kapinoy, Danze TV music, IBC Interactive and IBC publishing among others that is truly unstoppable in its own field and right compared to ABS-CBN and GMA in the number of sister companies in Philippine entertainment. IBC has more massive class C-D-E viewers. They can reach wide viewership in all audience classes compared to ABS-CBN and GMA having the masses. Other number 3 network is TV5 simple into niche markets and RPN will serve more upscale viewers of A-B-C and mass-based levels of C-D-E viewers. IBC movies are top-grosser solely because its audience can afford a big-screen moment. Same goes with its produced music albums, merchandise, concerts and events than ABS-CBN and GMA which has most of its produced entertainment scenes are flop. With this global vision, IBC is a big network to watch out for, but also rather a brother and sister who shares with everyone a spirited bond that aims to serve and unite its Filipino audience, with a lineup consisting of Time Quest, Ghost Fighter, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kirarin, Cyborg Kurochan. Akazukin Chacha and Sky Ranger Gavan manage with viewer-friendly time slots. For the first time IBC′s fortunes were focused on producing quality teleseryes and fantaseryes, station-produced local sitcoms, Viva Tagalog movies, Koreanovelas, sports programming, variety shows, talk shows, game shows, reality shows, children's programming and high-quality news and current programs, while collaborated with tokusatsu, sentai and animes in Japan to air those network’s programs. Anime Kapinoy will now bringing the top-rating sentai, tokusatsu series and hit animes: Time Quest (8 a.m.), Ghost Fighter (8:30 a.m.), Kamen Rider Fourze (9 a.m.), Cyborg Kurochan (9:30 a.m.), Kirarin (10 a.m.) and Sky Ranger Gavan (Saturday at 8:30 a.m.) at the height of the genre’s popularity in the country gained high ratings before because of the tokusatsu and anime shows for watching those kind of animes. IBC entails high Ad rates to compete and ABS-CBNN and GMA to have more advertisers’ putting a big chunk of their investment to the high-price rate of Channel 13. IBC commercializes more product and endorsements rather than putting numerous of their plugs on air. The first is the advertisement while the latter is their network plug. The Kapinoy Network artists are world class. They are known by every Filipinos around the globe. Sold out movies, concert, sports and events, rosters of highest paid artists in the country, king and queen of mall shows, in demand endorsers, active magazine cover girls and boys, the bankable movie stars and award-winning performers are the attestations that IBC artists than ABS-CBN and GMA. "We believe that The Kapinoy Network is a medium that could serve the global Filipino, as well as their families in every part of the country and the world, with the quality of programs and public service that exemplifies our continuous search for excellence," concludes the IBC Chairman Eric Canoy. Watch out for IBC and be entertained with its big and unique offerings that are specially served to its excited audiences. Some of the new programs that are ready to chomp on the ratings’ pie lorded by two stations are the primetime seryes Carita de Angel (children's adventure series starring Mutya Orquia at 5:45 p.m.), Janella in Wonderland (a very first fantaserye about the teen mermaid tale starring a teen sweetheart Janella Salvador at 7:45 p.m.), Crazy Little Thing Called Love (a romantic dramedy series starring Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes weeknights at 8:45 p.m.) and Your Heart, My Love (a heart-warming drama series starring Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago, Christopher de Leon and Diether Ocampo at 9:15 p.m.). IBC also relaunched its other new shows like the kiddie gag show TODAS Kids (weekdays at 11:30 a.m.) featuring the most promising child stars like Cassy Legaspi, Mavy Legaspi, Juan Carlos Urquico, Juan Miguel Urquico, Lance Lucido, Izzy Canillo, Xyriel Manabat, Mutya Orquia, Miel Cuneta, Aldred Nasayao, Louise Abuel, Harvey Bautista, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Sofia Millares, Thirdy Lacson, Abby Bautista and Timothy Chan, daily noontime show Lunch Break with Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado and Annabelle Rama (weekdays at 12:15 p.m. and Saturday at 12 noon) and Showbiz Star (weekdays at 11 a.m.) hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, late-night musical variety show Night of Song Music (weeknights 12 midnight) hosted by the singer-songwriter Louie Ocampo and the afternoon child fantasy series My Little Janella (2:45 p.m) starring Abby Bauista together with Jenine Desderio and Freddie Webb back-to-back with the local version of Frijolito (3:30 p.m.) starring the child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. and the first teleserye based on the 2004 hit Korean drama Save the Last Dance for Me (5 p.m.) starring Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos. The trend-setting reality show franchises: the kiddie reality show SM Little Stars (Sundays 11:30 a.m.) in this annual nationwide search for cute, adorable, and talented kids. The judges including Viva Communications, Inc. chairman Vic Del Rosario, Jr., director Louie Ignacio and Princess Velasco and hosted by Donnalyn Bartolome; and new season of K-POP Star Hunt (Saturdays 7 p.m.), a reality talent competition will create the new audition fever with full training support from FNC Entertainment, one of the top-tier music labels in Korea aspired to be the next K-pop sensations, aspiring hopefuls with 11 outstanding contestants from five countries, including Singapore, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Thailand and the Philippines are select will also have the once-in-a-lifetime chance to be in the spotlight of Asia, their K-pop dreams and vie for the coveted title as winner. Kapinoy Talent Center, the talent management for training and discovery will be the official partner for this season for the show. It has the total number of educational programming prouced by IBC Foundation, Inc.: the hit daily children show KapinoyLand (Saturday 9:30 a.m.). IBC News and Current Affairs under the Media ng Bayan set-up has also gone stronger with new shows and new faces on board. Among them are Snooky Serna-Go, Amelyn Veloso, Jarius Bondoc, hard-hitting Ben Tulfo, Henry Omaga-Diaz and head for IBC News and Current Affairs as Maria Ressa. They now join familiar IBC faces that include Jess Caduco, Cathy Eigenmann, Vincent Santos, Randy David, Bernadette Sembrano and others. The hit telenovela La Madrastra starring Victoria Ruffo (weeknighs at 10:15 p.m.) and recently the top-rating Asianovela favorites: o''riginal chinovela ''Amazing Twins (10:30 a.m.), the primetime Tawanovela hit Love You (4:30 p.m.) and Jang Nara's primetme Koreanovela hit My Love Patzzi (10:45 p.m.). The station retained its other primetime shows like Sic O'Clock News Naman (political satire with Ramon Bautista at 9:45 p.m. weeknights), Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (the game show Saturdays at 6 p.m. with Drew Arellano), Sandy's Romance (a sexiest teen romantic drama anthology series for love stories aired on Saturdays at 7:45 p.m. starring teen superstar princess Nadine Lustre with AJ Muhlach), Born to be a Superstar (a reality show for the national singing contest hosted by the Kapinoy singing champions Anja Aguilar with a four judges are Paula Bianca, Sam Concepcion, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla every Sunday nights at 8:30 p.m.), Maya Loves Sir Chief (a family-romance comedy sitcom starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap aired on Saturdays at 9:30 p.m.), Happy TODAS (a gag show with Elmo Magalona, Sam YG, Victor Anastacio, Keempee de Leon, Jimmy Muna and Young JV; Saturdays at 11 p.m.), DMZ-TV (a dance variety show hosted by Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio aired on Saturday at 8:30 p.m.), Iskul Bukol Men (all-male sitcom every Saturdays at 10:15 p.m. starring Aki Torio, Ramon Bautista and Josh Padilla), The Million Second Quiz (a Sunday night game show aired every Sunday nights at 7:30 p.m. hosted by Robi Domingo), Dingdong n' Lani (a musical variety show hosted by Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha Sunday 9;30 p.m.) and Last Fool Show (a late-night comedy talk show hosted by Freddie Webb and Giselle Sanchez on Sunday at 10:15 p.m.). To prove that the network is out to shake and rattle its competitors, IBC unleashed its own Sunday feel-good afternoon habit youth-oriented musical variety show for tens and kids Hey it's Fans Day! hosted by James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Yassi Pressman. PROGRAMMING TWISTS ON IBC IBC-13 offers a lot of programming changes starting April will change primetime programming. Starting with the children's adventure drama Carita de Angel airs on weeknights at 5:45 p.m. starring Mutya Orquia as Dulce Maria. Express Balita, the primetime newscast pioneering in new graphics, live reporters in video and audio of IBC news team correspondents and IBC news center, will now be seen at 6:30 p.m. anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go. At 7:45 to 8:30 p.m., a phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland starring Janella Salvador. Also, starting tonight is back-to-back with the kiligserye Crazy Little Thing Called Love starring Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes aired at 8:30 p.m. back-to-back with teleserye Your Heart, My Love at 9:15 to 9:45 p.m. top-billed by Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago and Diether Ocampo followed by the political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman at 9:45 p.m. anchored by Ramon Bautista . At 10:15 p.m. is the telenovela La Madrastra starring Victoria Ruffo and the hit Koreanovela My Love Patzzi at 10:45 p.m. starring Jang Nara. And every night at 11:15 p.m., the most comprehensive journalism news fan page in Ronda Trese with Bernadette Sembrano and Jess Caduco. Also, the basketball fans to show your favorite games of with the PBA airing every Saturday at 4 p.m. and Sunday 5 p.m. to 7 p.m.